wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XVI
Komisarze wysłani przez Rzeczpospolitą do traktatów z Chmielnickim dotarli wreszcie wśród największych trudności do Nowosiółek i tam zatrzymali się czekając odpowiedzi od zwycięskiego hetmana, który tymczasem bawił w Czehrynie. Siedzieli smutni i strapieni, bo przez drogę ciągle groziła im śmierć, a trudności mnożyły się na każdym kroku. Dzień i noc otaczały ich tłumy czerni zdziczałej do reszty przez mordy i wojnę – i wyły o śmierć komisarzów. Raz w raz napotykali od nikogo niezależne watahy złożone ze zbójców lub dzikich czabanów, nie mających najmniejszego pojęcia o prawach narodów, a głodnych krwi i zdobyczy. Mieli wprawdzie komisarze sto koni asystencji, którymi pan Bryszowski dowodził, prócz tego sam Chmielnicki, w przewidywaniu, co ich spotkać może, przysłał im pułkownika Dońca wraz z czterystoma mołojcami; ale eskorta ta łatwo mogła okazać się niewystarczającą, bo tłumy dziczy rosły z każdą godziną i coraz groźniejszą przybierały postawę. Kto tylko z konwoju albo ze służby oddalił się choć na chwilę od gromady, ginął bez śladu. Byli oni jako garść podróżnych otoczona przez stado zgłodniałych wilków. I tak upływały im całe dnie, tygodnie, aż na noclegu w Nowosiółkach zdawało się już wszystkim, że nadchodzi ostatnia godzina. Konwój dragoński i eskorta Dońca toczyły od wieczora formalną walkę o życie komisarzów, którzy odmawiając modlitwy za konających polecali duszę Bogu. Karmelita Łętowski dawał im kolejno rozgrzeszenie, a tymczasem zza okien wraz z powiewem wiatru dochodziły straszliwe wrzaski, odgłosy strzałów, piekielne śmiechy, szczęk kos, wołania: „Na pohybel!” i o głowę wojewody Kisiela, który głównym był przedmiotem zawziętości. Była to straszna noc a długa, bo zimowa. Wojewoda Kisiel wsparł głowę na ręku i siedział od kilku godzin nieruchomie. Nie śmierci on się lękał, bo od czasów wyruszenia z Huszczy tak już był wyczerpany, zmęczony, bezsenny, że raczej by z radością do śmierci wyciągnął ręce – ale duszę jego nurtowała bezdenna rozpacz. On to przecie, jako Rusin z krwi i kości pierwszy wziął na się rolę pacyfikatora w tej bezprzykładnej wojnie – on występował wszędy, w senacie i na sejmie, jako najgorętszy stronnik układów, on popierał politykę kanclerza i prymasa, on potępiał najsilniej Jeremiego i działał w dobrej wierze dla dobra kozactwa i Rzeczpospolitej – i wierzył całą swą gorącą duszą, że układy, że ustępstwa wszystko pogodzą, uspokoją, zabliźnią – i właśnie teraz, w tej chwili, gdy wiózł buławę Chmielnickiemu, a ustępstwa Kozaczyźnie, zwątpił o wszystkim – ujrzał oczywiście marność swoich wysileń, ujrzał pod nogami próżnię i przepaść. „Zali oni nie chcą niczego więcej, jeno krwi? zali nie o inną wolność, jeno o wolność rabunku i pożogi im idzie?” – myślał z rozpaczą wojewoda i tłumił jęki, które rozrywały mu pierś szlachetną. – Hołowu Kisielowu, hołowu Kisielowu! na pohybel! – odpowiadały mu tłumy. I byłby chętnie poniósł im w darze wojewoda tę białą skołataną głowę, gdyby nie ta resztka wiary, że im i całej Kozaczyźnie trzeba dać coś więcej – trzeba koniecznie dla ich własnego i Rzeczypospolitej zbawienia. Niechże ich przyszłość tego żądać nauczy. A gdy tak myślał, jakiś promień nadziei i otuchy rozświecał na chwilę te ciemności, które nagromadziła w nim rozpacz – i wmawiał sam w siebie nieszczęsny starzec, że ta czerń to przecie nie cała Kozaczyzna, nie Chmielnicki i jego pułkownicy, że z nimi to dopiero rozpoczną się układy. Ale mogą–li one być trwałe, póki pół miliona chłopów stoi pod bronią? Nie stopniejąż one z pierwszym powiewem wiosny jak owe śniegi, które w tej chwili pokrywają step?... Tu znów przychodziły wojewodzie na myśl słowa Jeremiego: „Łaski można dać tylko zwyciężonym” – i znów myśl jego zasuwała się w ciemność, a pod nogami otwierała się przepaść. Tymczasem mijała północ. Wrzaski i wystrzały nieco przycichły; natomiast świst wichru powiększał się, na dworze była zamieć śnieżna; znużone tłumy widocznie poczęły rozchodzić się do domów; nadzieja wstąpiła w serca komisarzów. Wojciech Miaskowski, podkomorzy lwowski, podniósł się z ławy, posłuchał przy oknie zasutym śniegiem i rzekł: – Widzi mi się, że za łaską bożą jutra jeszcze dożyjemy. – Może też i Chmielnicki nadeszle liczniejszą asystencję, bo z tą nie dojedziemy – rzekł pan Śmiarowski. Pan Zieleński, podczaszy bracławski, uśmiechnął się gorzko: – Kto by to rzekł, że komisarzami pokojowymi jesteśmy! – Posłowałem nieraz do Tatar – mówił pan chorąży nowogrodzki – ale takiego posłowania nie zaznałem póki życia. Więcej w naszych osobach Rzeczpospolita kontemptu doznaje, niż pod Korsuniem i Piławcami doznała. Mówię też waszmościom: wracajmy, bo o układach nie ma co i myśleć. – Wracajmy – powtórzył jak echo pan Brzozowski, kasztelan kijowski. – Nie może pokój stanąć, niech będzie wojna. Kisiel podniósł powieki i utkwił szklane oczy w kasztelanie. – Żółte Wody, Korsuń, Piławce! – rzekł głucho. I umilkł, a za nim umilkli wszyscy –jeno pan Kulczyński, skarbnik kijowski, począł odmawiać głośno różaniec, a pan łowczy Krzetowski za głowę się obu rękoma chwycił i powtarzał: – Co za czasy? co za czasy! Boże, zmiłuj się nad nami. Wtem drzwi się otwarły i Bryszowski, kapitan dragonów biskupa poznańskiego, dowodzący konwojem, wszedł do izby. – Jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo – rzekł – jakiś Kozak pragnie widzieć ichmość panów komisarzy. – Dobrze – odrzekł Kisiel – a czerń rozeszła się już? – Poszli; obiecali jutro wrócić. – Bardzo nacierali? – Okrutnie, ale Kozacy Dońca zabili ich kilkunastu. Jutro obiecali nas spalić. – Dobrze, niech ten Kozak wejdzie. Po chwili drzwi się otwarły i jakaś wysoka, czarnobroda postać stanęła w progu izby. – Kto jesteś? – pytał Kisiel. – Jan Skrzetuski, porucznik husarski księcia wojewody ruskiego. Kasztelan Brzozowski, pan Kulczyński i łowczy Krzetowski porwali się z ław. Wszyscy oni służyli ostatniego roku z księciem pod Machnówką i Konstantynowem i znali pana Jana doskonale, Krzetowski był mu nawet powinowatym. – Prawda! prawda! toż–że to pan Skrzetuski! – powtarzali. – Co tu robisz? i jakeś się do nas dostał? – pytał Krzetowski biorąc go w ramiona. – W chłopskim przebraniu, jak waszmościowie widzicie – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Mości wojewodo – wołał kasztelan Brzozowski – toć to jest najprzedniejszy rycerz spod chorągwi wojewody ruskiego, sławny w całym wojsku. – Witam go też wdzięcznym sercem – rzekł Kisiel – i widzę, że wielkiej to rezolucji musi być kawaler, skoro się do nas przedarł. Po czym do Skrzetuskiego: – Czego od nas żądasz? – Abyście mi waszmość panowie iść ze sobą dozwolili. – Smokowi w paszczękę leziesz... ale gdy taka waszmościna wola, oponować jej nie możemy. Skrzetuski skłonił się w milczeniu. Kisiel patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Surowa twarz młodego rycerza uderzyła go powagą i boleścią. – Powiedzże mi waszmość – rzekł – jakie powody gnają cię do owego piekła, do którego nikt po dobrej woli nie idzie. – Nieszczęście, jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo. – Niepotrzebniem pytał – rzekł Kisiel. – Musiałeś kogoś z bliskich utracić i tam go jedziesz szukać? – Tak jest. – Dawnoż to się stało? – Zeszłej wiosny. – Jak to?... i waść dopiero teraz na poszukiwania się wybrał? Toż to rok blisko! Cóżeś waszmość dotąd porabiał? – Biłem się pod wojewodą ruskim. – Zaliż tak szczery pan nie chciał waści permisji udzielić? – Ja sam nie chciałem. Kisiel znów spojrzał na młodego rycerza; po czym nastało milczenie, które przerwał dopiero kasztelan kijowski. – Wszystkim nam, którzyśmy z księciem służyli, znane są nieszczęścia tego kawalera, nad którymiśmy niejedną słoną kroplę z oczu uronili; a że wolał, póki była wojna, ojczyźnie służyć, zamiast swego dobra patrzeć, tym to chwalebniej z jego strony. Rzadki to jest przykład w dzisiejszych zepsutych czasach. – Jeśli się pokaże, że moje słowo u Chmielnickiego coś znaczy, to wierzaj mi waszmość, że go nie pożałuję w waścinej sprawie – rzekł Kisiel. Skrzetuski skłonił się znowu. – Idźże teraz spocznij – mówił łaskawie wojewoda – bo musisz być znużon niemało, jak i my wszyscy, którzy chwili spokoju nie mamy. – Ja go do swojej stancji zabiorę, to mój powinowaty – rzekł łowczy Krzetowski. – Pójdźmy i my wszyscy na spoczynek; kto wie, czy następnej nocy będziemy spali! – rzekł Brzozowski. – Może snem wiecznym – zakończył wojewoda. To rzekłszy udał się do alkierza, przy którego drzwiach czekał już pachołek, a za nim rozeszli się i inni. Łowczy Krzetowski prowadził Skrzetuskiego do swej kwatery, która była o kilka domów dalej. Pachołek z latarką szedł przed nimi. – Jakaż to noc ciemna i zawieja coraz większa – mówił łowczy. – Ej, panie Janie! cośmy za chwile dziś przeżyli... myślałem, że sąd ostateczny blisko. Czerń prawie nam nóż na gardle trzymała. Bryszowskiemu ręce ustawały. Jużeśmy się żegnać zaczynali. – Byłem między czernią – odrzekł Skrzetuski. – Jutro na wieczór czekają nowej watahy zbójców, której dali znać o was. Jutro trzeba koniecznie stąd wyruszyć. Wszakże do Kijowa jedziecie? – Zależy to od responsu Chmielnickiego, do którego kniaź Czetwertyński pojechał. Oto moja stancja... wejdź proszę, panie Janie, kazałem wina zagrzać, to się posilimy przede snem. Weszli do izby, w której na kominie palił się potężny ogień. Dymiące wino stało już na stole. Skrzetuski schwycił z chciwością za szklanicę. – Od wczoraj nie miałem nic w gębie – rzekł. – Wymizerowanyś strasznie. Widać i boleść, i trudy cię stoczyły. Ale mów mi jeno o sobie, boć ja przecie wiem o twojej sprawie... to ty kniaziówny tam między nimi szukać zamyślasz? – Albo jej, albo śmierci – odparł rycerz. – Łatwiej śmierć znajdziesz: skądże wiesz, że kniaziówna tam może być? – pytał dalej łowczy. – Bom jej gdzie indziej już szukał. – Gdzie tak? – Wedle Dniestru aż do Jahorlika. Jeździłem z kupcami ormiańskimi, bo były wskazówki, że tam ukryta; byłem wszędzie, a teraz do Kijowa jadę, gdyż tam ją miał Bohun odwieźć. Zaledwie porucznik wymówił nazwisko Bohuna, gdy łowczy porwał się za głowę. – Na Boga! – wykrzyknął – toż ja ci najważniejszej rzeczy nie mówię. Słyszałem, że Bohun zabit. Skrzetuski pobladł. – Jak to? – rzekł. – Kto to powiadał? – Ów szlachcic, który to raz już kniaziównę ocalił, co to pod Konstantynowem tyle dokazywał, ten mnie mówił. Spotkałem go, gdy do Zamościa jechał. Minęliśmy się w drodze. Ledwiem go spytał: „Co słychać?” – odpowiedział mi, że Bohun zabit. Pytam: „A kto go zabił?” – odpowie: „Ja!” – Na tymeśmy się rozjechali. Płomień, który rozpalił się w twarzy Skrzetuskiego, zgasł nagle. – Ten szlachcic – rzekł – rad klimkiem rzuci. Jemu nie można wierzyć. Nie! nie! Nie byłby on w stanie zabić Bohuna. – A tyżeś się nie widział z nim, panie Janie? Bo i to sobie przypominam, że mówił mi, iż do ciebie, do Zamościa jedzie. – W Zamościu nie doczekałem się go. Musi on być teraz w Zbarażu, ale mnie pilno było komisję dogonić, więcem z Kamieńca nie na Zbaraż wracał i nie widziałem go wcale. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, czy i to prawda, co on mnie w swoim czasie o niej powiadał, co jakoby podsłuchał w niewoli u Bohuna będąc, że za Jampolem ją ukrył, a potem miał ją do Kijowa na ślub wieźć. Może i to nieprawda, jako i wszystko, co Zagłoba mówił. – Po cóż tedy do Kijowa jedziesz? Skrzetuski zamilkł – przez chwilę słychać było tylko świst i wycie wiatru. – Bo... – rzekł łowczy przykładając palec do czoła – bo jeśli Bohun nie zabit, to możesz snadnie wpaść mu w ręce. – Po to ja i jadę, by jego znaleźć – odparł głucho Skrzetuski. – Jak to? – Niechże będzie sąd boży między nami. – Aleć on do walki z tobą nie stanie, jeno po prostu weźmie cię w łyka i żywota zbawi lub Tatarom zaprzeda. – Z komisarzami jestem, w ich asystencji. – Daj Bóg, abyśmy własne gardła wynieśli, a cóż mówić o asystencji! – Komu życie ciężkie, ziemia będzie lekka. – Bójże się Boga, Janie!... tu nie o śmierć wreszcie chodzi, bo ta nikogo nie minie, ale oni cię mogą na galery tureckie zaprzedać. – Zali myślisz, panie łowczy, że mi będzie gorzej, niż jest? – Widzę, żeś desperat, w miłosierdzie boże nie ufasz. – Mylisz się, panie łowczy! Mówię, że mi źle na świecie, bo tak jest, ale z wolą bożą dawno się pogodziłem. Nie proszę, nie jęczę, nie przeklinam, łbem o ścianę nie tłukę, chcę jeno spełnić, co do mnie należy, póki mi sił i życia staje. – Ale cię boleść jako trucizna trawi. – Bóg dał po to boleść, by trawiła, a lek ześle, kiedy sam zechce. – Nie mam co rzec na takowy argument – rzekł łowczy – W Bogu jedyny ratunek, w Bogu nadzieja dla nas i dla całej Rzeczypospolitej. Pojechał król do Częstochowy, może też u Najświętszej Panny co wskóra, inaczej zginiemy wszyscy. Nastała cisza; zza okien tylko dochodziło przeciągłe „werdo” dragońskie. – Tak, tak – mówił po chwili łowczy. – Wszyscy my więcej do umarłych niż do żywych należymy. Zapomnieli już ludzie śmiać się w tej Rzeczypospolitej, jeno jęczą jako ten wicher w kominie. Wierzyłem i ja, że nastaną lepsze czasy, pókim tu wraz z innymi nie przyjechał, ale widzę teraz, że płonna to była nadzieja. Ruina, wojna, głód, mordy i nic więcej... nic więcej. Skrzetuski milczał; płomień ogniska palącego się w kominie oświecał twarz jego wychudłą i surową. Wreszcie podniósł głowę i rzekł poważnym głosem: – Doczesność to wszystko, która upływa, przemija – i nic się po niej nie zostaje. – Mówisz jak mnich – rzekł pan łowczy. Skrzetuski nie odpowiedział; wicher tylko jęczał coraz żałośniej w kominie. Ogniem i mieczem 49